You and Me
by Brownlikeme
Summary: (Complete with a new ending-please read)Lily and James detest each other even after graduating from Hogwarts.Fate however causes them to meet several times and causes interesting things to happen to them.LJ LoveHate fic COMPLETE!
1. Lily, Ever Angry

_"AHHHHH!" A red haired, green eyed girl screamed loudly. She whipped around and faced the group of sniggering boys and the rest of the laughing Hogwarts, her arms a green color and her face a bright pink color. "What the hell did you do to me?" _

_A messy brown haired boy of sixteen years and slim, athletic build stepped forward. " Lilian, dear, I must say that the color looks dashing on you. Green really brings out those eyes!" Lily tried swatting at him, but realized that they charmed her into being attached to the ground. _

_"Dear, Dear, you should really stop the violence! Like Gandhi once said Peace is the virtue of a person. Try paying attention sometimes. Oh, and by the way, I love your octopus arms!" Sirius Black, a tall boy with a muscular Quidditch build and thick black hair and opal eyes, stepped forward and stated. The girls of the school let out a collective whoop, as Sirius turned around and blew them a kiss. _

_Damned Prat. Lily thought as she pleaded to Remus to let her go. She could always count on Remus. It was known fact that, although Lily hated the Marauders since their first year prank on her and the snot filled balloons, Remus was always there to help her and was her closest friend of them all. Remus, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that his sandy brown hair and grey, laughing eyes didn't even get the SOS message. Lily glared as Peter Pettigrew, a thin, pudgy boy of sixteen, shooed the crowd away and scowled as he passed out flyers or their next performance."_

Lily woke up to her alarm clock. Groggily she turned over and said her daily mantra:I hate my life. The Paris morning breeze blew into her flat. She sighed, thinking about her dream. _How I hated those damned prats!I hope they are somewhere groveling for food the train station._


	2. James, Ever Bashful

CHAPTER 2

The train hooted loudly at the London Station.

"Here you go buddy!" Reynold Potter threw a suitcase to his tall, fine built son. James caught it with a smile. He looked at his Dad and Mom, both anxious with worry. "I'll be fine, it's alright Dad! I love you Mom!" He couldn't help but laughing at the lifeless waves they gave him.

His mom came over to his ear and told him softly, " I really hope that she is the one, James. Not that I really like her, but I want to see you settled down and happy."

James sighed. He had heard this speech over fifty times. He was only nineteen for God's sake. What does she mean by settled down. He bent down till he reached his mother's ear and whispered, " Girls are like seasons. They come and go…"

THWACK! James rubbed the sore spot on his head where his mother hit him. "What have I told you about women, James? They are not like seasons. When will you learn to respect ladies. Women are mothers, ladies, and-"

"- and Sisters, I know," James sighed, " But they aren't my sisters now are they?" James father grunted his laugh. THWACK! James yelped as he rubbed the second sore spot on his head. " I really do appreciate women, Mom. Like , I am proud of Mother Teresa, the Earth Mother, The First Lady, Miss Lincoln, Miss France…Ooooh..Miss France!" James ducked his head as his Mother swooped on him again. James jumped up onto the train as he waved goodbye to his parents. The train called one last time as it chugged off.

With an over exaggerated grunt of "manliness", James stuck the suitcase on the highest rack, trying to give his new, 2 day old girlfriend a good look at his side body. James inwardly smiled wryly, thinking about how proud Sirius would be at his latest choice of a lady.

" Now Jamesie, where were we?" A blonde girl of about twenty five years turned and faced him. James wiggled his eyebrows and both sank into their train compartment.

After a few minutes of doing stuff I find gross, James sat up and ran his fingers into his messy chocolate hair. "Victoria, sweetie, here's the plan. France is really big-"

" Yeah sweetie! It is really big isn't it?"

James sighed. This is one of the many things he found annoying about her. She never let him talk.

" Like I was saying, France is really big. We will meet Remus and Sirius at the station and we will tour France, just the two of us. And I also think-"

" Really, what else do you think?" Victoria guffawed loudly, silently pulling he collar of James's shirt closer. James breathed softly, as he released her hands from him. Victoria pouted. "Darling, just listen to what I say, please. We will meet my friends there and travel from there into downtown Paris and find a hotel, just for us." Victoria let a hyena pitched giggle and James winced. James put his face down to hers very closely, bent his head down to hers, closed his eyes-

" AHHHHHHHHHH! Auntie! AUNTIE! It's like in the movies! Its like what Mommy with Daddy when they tell me to turn around. Ewwwww! Gross! Get a room!" A three year old girl with bouncy curls stepped into their compartment. James sighed irritated, as a blushing Victoria pushed him off.

" I am so sorry! My niece is so rude sometimes." A brown haired lady stood up and stepped into the compartment, closing the glass door behind her beautiful frame. Her soft brown hair accentuated her thick, hazel eyes. " Go apologize to Mr. Man please Nina." The little girl inched toward James and mumbled a sorry before running away from him. She seemed thoroughly frightened of him.

" Hey! It's alright! What did you say your name was?" James asked softly.

" Nina Brookwood. I am three years old and Daddy told me kissing was gross."

" Did he now?"

" Yep. That's why I tried to tell you not to. My dad would pu-pun-punis-ugh!" The blue eyed girl seemed to fall into her own train of thought. James shifted his attention to the beautiful lady who was struggling with her suitcase.

" Here, Let me help you." James got up and set up her suitcase.

" Thank you. Oh! I forgot! My name is Arabella Figg, this naughty three year old girl's aunt! We were just going to go to France to meet a couple of family- "

"Wait!" James jerked up, wondering if he heard right. " Arabella Figg? Arabella Figg. As in Belle?" James stared at her, not believing his eyes. She was so different; she looked wonderful.

Arabella whipped head around. " What the hell? My God, Belle, you look so different. So much older..so.." James stopped inspecting her.

Arabella smiled a wonderful white smile. " It took you a while to notice James. You were never the fastest of the bunch. How are you? It's only been a year since we were out of school, but I feel like I forgot all of you guys." James blinked his eyes stupidly.

_"Belle! Belle!" Sirius ran to her. "I won! I got it!" _

_Arabella turned around, her hair in a frizzy ponytail with a chocolate bar in her pudgy hand. "What did you win, Sirius?" _

_"Chess! Chess! I beat old Arthur Weasly by a mile. I put him a checkmate, just like you taught me!" Sirius, without realizing it, threw his arms around the chubby, short girl, who was now a bright red crimson apple. The girls of Hogwarts hated how intimate they both were. James knew they would never date, but they had a very close relationship. "Now James owes me my five galleons! Oh Jamesie!" Sirius left a red Arabella and ran off to find James to cash in on his prize. _

" Ahem!" Victoria icy steel voice interrupted James from his reverie.

" Oh, I forgot-" James immediately gulped in his words. He knew he stepped the line. Voctoria kicked him really hard and gave him a look that clearly said. " I'll deal with you later!"

" Hi, Arabella. My name is Victoria Glandeur. I'm this forgetful boy's girlfriend for the past two days."

Arabella smiled and thought _Won't Lily be happy when I tell her I met the ever bashful, ever romantic James. _The train slowed to a stop and Nina ran out onto the train station.

Arabella got up and ran out of the compartment quickly trailing her little niece. "Nina! NINA!" She yelled loudly, tripping over with her suitcase in her hand. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice and the musical laugh of her niece.

"Now who is you mother, little girl?" A tall, dark man, with thick, shaggy black hair and a fine build was walking towards her. Arabella could barely believe her eyes.

" I don't have my mommy with me now, because she is with Daddy on their second honeymoon. I'm here with my aunt-there she is!"

He tapped Arabella's shoulder. Fear dripping in her butterfly filled heart, she turned and faced her friend, Sirius Black. If Nina hadn't jumped out of his arms, she would have been dropped by him. His mouth circled in an "o", to Arabella's happiness. "Belle, is that you? Its only been a year, but you look so different."

Arabella loved that voice ever since se could remember. She laughed out loud and pulled Sirius into a hug. " Yeah, Black. Am I that surprising?"

Black, swallowed audibly, and croaked, "You lost so much weight-"

Arabella smiled and said, " I know, I know. You won't believe how many people told me. Getting the open mouth surprise look beat all the other looks I got so far. How are you?"

Sirius laughed and pulled her into a bear hug. Suddenly, he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder. Nina giggle loudly as she ran towards a grumpy Victoria and James, who was trying to be extra manly by holding both suitcases. James had to let out a laugh at the sight before him. Sirius stood straight and tall, with Belle thrown over his broad shoulder, with a silent, but very handsome Remus next to him.

"Wasn't Belle a nice surprise, Sirius?" James nudged Sirius who elbowed him back. Belle, after hitting the bruised boy into oblivion, stood up and got her suitcase and gave Remus a proper hug. All of them got up and left for the taxi cab.

Sirius smiled wisfully, taking long stares at Belle who st playing with Nina on her lap. _Wow. She is amazing!_


	3. Awful Date

Disclaimer: It's mine! IT"S Mine...just kidding. All this is thanks to J.K Rowling!

CHAPTER 3 HP

"And so, little pumpkin, I figured it all out. What you have to do it hit him in three places. First, take you left hand and stick it on his chest. Act like you know, like you know, like, well, you know what I mean. Act seductive.Then, confuse him but punching him square in the chest. Then, block an upward F41 up his nose, make sure it is completely broken and then, take you lovely, er, foot and kick at his groin…you got that.. Be sexy while beating him up anytime a Death Eater tries to touch you."

Lily would have stuck her face into her dainty wine glass had it been a plate. Why, oh Why had she agreed to let Fred McIntish take her out to dinner. Why? _Because, I was bored. And I needed a break from the Auror training. But why did I let him?_ All he did so far was tell her about her amazing experiences in all of the countries he fought in and how to use her female "authorities" as a way to beat up Death Eaters.Fred was Auror too, except he worked in the Department of Muggle Attacks. Lily, despite the pity she felt for him, could never get herself to stay up during his entire conversation. Nodding desperately at every word, she sighed defeated.

"And then, I took his hand, and I said, in my best Chinese accent: Ooo wahnt the fookin fish or not Meester Chao? And I took my knife and ZIP! I sliced his head off. Like That!" Fred took his little dainty La Jacque knife and slammed it hard in his escargot, something Lily found disgusting. Lily winced and then smiled.

"Hey! Wow , Fred, that was really good, but , um, can I go home now?" Lily immediately fell sorry that she had said so at the sight of his long face, but, he got up, gave her her coat and escorted her to her home, which was right upstairs. _How cheap! The best this guy can do is take me to a bakery right under my flat? What a cheap way to spend our tenth month anniversary of dating together._

Fred walked her up to her doorstep and leaned up for a kiss. Lily sighed inwardly and pecked him lightly in his lips, not feeling the zing she felt when she was kissed by-she scrunched up her nose and removed that ugly thought. "Bye Fred. Thanks for the evening. "

Lily closed the door and sighed to herself.

Life was hell.


	4. Please Come?

Disclaimer: Not mine. They never will be. J.K. Rowling owns all of this.

Chapter 4HP

"And do you remember when we turned the boys into little chipmunks when they went on their Yule Balls dates?" Belle laughed hysterically. Lily grinned. It was still amazing her at the new, re- done Arabella Figg that was facing her. She just arrived the night before and bunked in with Lily, who Nina immediately liked. It was a nice surprise after an uneventful evening with Fred.

She loved her Hogwarts years and sorely missed them, but the one thing she hated more than anything else in the world was James Potter. Him and that stupid gang of his. Remus, she came to know, was the actual mastermind behind all the pranks.

"So how are they all?" Arabella smiled knowingly, a smile Lily had come to learn was a sign of a shocking surprise. "What? What happened Belle? Tell ME!" Lily urged.

" I saw them all when we came to the station. They want us to join them on their tour around France, isn't that great?" Lily wasn't sure she heard right. A tour, with the menacing Marauders- Was Belle insane?

"No WAY! I won't! I won't! And that is my final answer. I won't come!" Lily yelled loudly. She winced as Mr. Rajaraman came running in. His slightly bald head and he ugly moles gave her fear of him. Her landlord always came running in the moment he heard noise in her flat.

"Mrs. Evans! Why must you scream so loudly? Hai Ram! I heard your voice rattling my incense sticks upstairs. I am a sixty year old man and at the times when I want to be in quiet, God made me live above a crazy teenage, nineteen year old girl! Hai Ram! I want silence!" Mr Rajaraman's seven chins jiggled under his mouth. With a cry to God, he turne out and walked home, muttering unmentionable things. Lily stifled a laugh as Arabella came out of her shock.

" How the hell did he just come into your door? Does he always do that?" Lily nodded.

"He thinks I am a awful child. Its old news." Lily sighed.

"So, you'll come right?" Belle asked smoothly.

"Yeah...I mean NO! Never! NO! NO!NO!"


	5. Old Friends

_Disclaimer: This is all J.K.rowling's!_

_CHOO CHOO!_

The train sounds stopped as Belle brought up the suitcases and stuck them into a compartment. Lily, who still wasn't sure how she was forced to come, grumbled softly, shooting Belle looks. If looks could kill, Belle would have been dead five ties so far. Belle, on the other hand, ignored each of them.

Before she could realize what was happening, the compartment was in full company of black hair men and blonde ladies. Lily said death still, just noticing each of them.

Her eyes lay first on James. For a second, she held her breath. He was handsome, absolutely dashing…_absolutely damned._ Belle shot her a look. Then, her eyes trailed to Sirius, who was in full eye view of Belle who was talking to him brightly. Nina had been left at home with her grandparents. Her eyes trailed to a tired, but cheerful Remus. She dearly wanted to ask him how he was doing, but then that meant having to come in Potter's view. No one had noticed her yet. Then, to the left of Remus was Rachel who had been dating Remus from third year, Lily's really good friend. She desperately wanted to say 'hi', but that still meant being seen by James and that blonde headed buffoon who sat next to him.

Suddenly, Belle let out a cry. "Lily! Lily!"

Lily woke out of her daydream and looked around her. Everyone seemed suddenly surprised to see her here.

"Ummm…hi guys! How are you all?" Lily winced at how retarded that sounded.

Rachel stood up and ran towards Lily. Lily couldn't help but smile. "Lils, how have you been?"

James stared at her for a moment. It was like she appeared out of thin air. She looked beautiful, in her green tank top and a light pair of jeans, with her red curls enveloping her face and green eyes. Suddenly, James snapped out of it when, Victoria, suddenly jumped up. "LILY! You mean Lily Evans, from Primary School of Woodward?"

Lily's eyes widened open. _I love when she does that! _James thought to himself as Victoria and Lily jumped for each other.

"Oh My God! Oh my god! Is that really you? Victoria? I remember you! From mugg-I mean - Primary school. How are you? And who are you here with? I always thought you would run off with Brad Pitt!"

"You mean Matt Damon!"

"No! Wasn't it Cruise?"

They both laughed this really weird giggle as they both exclaimed, " George Clooney!"

Everyone around them was in awe. No one understood a thing between them. James, inwardly was seething, amazed at the amount of men that trailed both of them. Lily pulled Victoria into a hug and then explained to the rest of the confused bunch.

"We were best friends in primary school, till I go the letter to you know where. And I never saw her again till now. We all these cool jokes and everything! And , no, all those boys you just heard were not her lovers. They are major muggle actors."

James sighed a relief sigh, as Vic sat down next to him. "Hey, Lily, this is my Boyfriend, James Potter.


	6. Wonderful Start

Disclaimer: Not mine!Never mine! This all belongs to Mrs. Rowling!

Lily stared. She couldn't believe it. "Vic, did you just say that James was your boyfriend? As in dating material?"

Vic nodded happily, wrapping her arms sickeningly around James's stomach. Remus, seeing that Lily was about to burst, gave her a quick hug and took Rachel out into a private sector until Lily calmed down. Sirius, stifling a grin, grabbed Arabella enchantingly around the waist and led her off. Lily, who didn't notice that everyone left, continued staring at James, who now turned into a ripe tomato.

"Vic, you don't know what he is like! He's a cheater! He is disgusting!" Lily ranted, staring a an amazed Victoria, who smiled even wider with every insult Lily spat. Rolling her eyes at her friend's stupidity, Lily yelled louder. " Don't you get it? He is a cheapskate! He just like women for a day and then dumps them!"

"Lil-" James started.

"Don't call me Lil!"

"Ok, Lily. Please forget about what happened. Don't spoil-"

Lily stopped and grinned evilly. "Vic, let's say that you and I take a walk before the train starts, yeah? Just you and me." James felt his blood drain. He knew this was going to happen.

With a croaky voice, he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, ladies, how about I take a break, ok, so seeyoulater!" With a yelp, James ran to the nearest restroom.

Lily sat Vic down in the empty compartment and told her everything.

_"Hey Potter!" Lily laughed, as they both walked though Hogsmeade together. She didn't know why she was being so nice to him, but she was on Cloud nine. Exams were over and life was sweet. James smiled a cheeky smile at her and ran his fingers through his unruly hair._

_"Hey, Lil, have you ever danced in the snow?" _

_"What? What do you mean?" Lily's emerald eyes sparkled with mischief._

_"I meant- WHOA!" James laughed as Lily pushed him into the snow._

_"ACK!" Lily yelped as James pulled her down with him._

_Before she knew it, all the sound of people around her stopped and all she could see were James's hazel eyes staring into her own. It was heaven. His breath hit her face._

_And she closed her eyes as his lips took their place in her parted ones._

_He isn't a bad kisser. Lily thought as she deepened the kiss, feeling her heart zing and zang around.. All of a sudden, there was a cheer from the crowd that had surrounded them._

_James abruptly got up and smiled as Sirius gave him a handful of galleons from the crowd. Lily distinctly heard him say, "I never thought you had it in you mate! You won the bet!"_

_Lily felt tears well up in her eyes and anger chorusing through her heart. In front of the entire Hogwarts and Hogsmeade population that gathered around, she put her hand on James's shoulder, turned him around and THWACK!_

_James held his cheek, unable to believe what just happened. Lily took her foot and stomped it in his foot. With a huff of anger, she turned around and never talked to him since. _

Vic stared open mouthed as Lily told her.

The silence was killing her.

Vic stood up wordlessly, gave Lily a sincere hug, and went to find James. As she opened the compartment door, five bodies fell in. Remus, Arabella, Sirius, and Rachel stood up uneasily and parted to allow James to enter. Vic, raging mad, stood up and slapped him with all her might. "Damn you!"

"Vic, baby , wait!" James called after her retreating body. "You did this!" James turned onto to a happy Lily, glaring furiously.

"You deserved it!"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Why shouldn't I, Potter?"

"Who the hell asked Evans to come with us?"

"I was invited, thanks."

"Damn you!"

"Damn you, too"

The train honked loudly, stopping the quarrel, and soon, it started off.

Rachel leaned into Remus. " What a wonderful start!" Remus kissed her head, and his eyes twinkled knowingly.


	7. Can I have a magazine?

The train chugged along nicely. Lily laughed openly with Rachel and Belle, when they weren't openly flirting with Remus or Sirius. _Peaceful. Just the way I like it!_Lily thought.

A knocking was heard at their door. Sirius, the ever bounding one, bounced up and open it to reveal…reveal…REVEAL (drumroll please!)

The cart lady.

Everyone sighed audibly.

"God, even the cart ladies are ferociously ugly!" James muttered as he helped himself to some pumpkin pastries and tea. Lily scowled back.

The cart lady turned her moping yes towards Lily and sighed. " And what would you like , madam?"

Lily smiled sweetly. " I would like-"

"I know what she likes!" James cut in. " To me, she seems like the tea type. Give her one tea light with no cream or sugar. Isn't that right, Lily?"

Lily gave him an icy stare. "I would like one coffee, with two spoons of brown sugar and a spoonful of cream, please. I think I know what I want James!"

"Right, coffee is a modern girl's thing. Tea is for very old people and slow people-"

"My mother drinks tea." Lily glared at him. _Why won't he just shut up?_James sucked in his breath.

"Right. Anyway."

James stared at Lily. _How can she be so indifferent to me? How can she just come into my life and then ruin it all. She's so pretty- I mean awful! AWFUL! Why does she hate me so much? Tactic one didn't work. Plan B must be initiated. Casually ask her for a magazine._

" Hey James!" Lily snapped loudly.

"What?"

"Can I have that magazine?" Lily asked sweetly and then turned around to speak to Remus after a deflated James gave it to her. _So much for Plan B._

The train ride was beautiful for Lily. She had never seen France like this before. The only reason she came here was to get away from all of England and all the pain it held for her. France was like a permanent getaway. _It would have been perfect if Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-run-my-fingers-through-my-unruly-and-ugly-hair-which-is-not-cute Guy was not here._

James smiled weakly at her.

All she could do was glare.


	8. The Louvre

Disclaimer: This will never be Mine! Muah!

Author's Notes

Thanks to my reviewers! To both The Other Weasley and Miss Myrtle, thanks a lot! I'm really new to this kind of fanfiction stories- this is my very first one. So I'm not really sure on how to separate parts of the chapter with stuff like () and (()()()()) It doesn't show up on the story, so I put them into like, ten different chapters. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the direction!

Now, onto the story!

"Here we are! The Louvre!" The girls sighed in happiness and the boys groaned audibly.

"Rachel, sweetie, do we have to go there?" Remus pleaded.

"Remmy, It's fine. There will be nothing scary there! I promise! Let's go!" Rachel tugged a poor Remus into the glass Louvre in the middle of Paris, where the train had stopped after going a little south.

" I didn't know my knight in armor was so cowardly!" Rachel stifled a giggle.

Remus stood up and tall, gave the lovely Rachel his arm, and gallantly walked though the doors and immediately into the corridors of the ancient paintings.

Sirius mimicked them and gave a blushing Belle his arm, and, to Lily's dismay, she accepted and they both went running into the hallways of the Louvre.

Lily looked around for James, who was sitting on the benches, pulling out a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke James Reynolds Potter?"

"Since a year ago, Lilian Annalise Evans. Wanna try one?"

"What!"

"I said, Want to try one?"

"Why do people smoke?" Lily sighed as she took the cigarette from James's hand, who was trying to cover a smile. Closing her eyes, she took one breath, and began to cough raucously.

After she calmed down, she took a mint out of her purse and popped it into her mouth. "Why do people smoke? I don't appreciate men who smoke, James."

James threw his cigarettes away and asked, "Hey, Lily, can I have one?"

"Just one." She said, pressing a mint into his hand, and turned around to go into the wonderful museum.

Of course, James, being James, saw the mint slip out of his large hand and onto the ground.

"Hey, Lily?"

"What" Lily said, leading the way into the museum.

"Can I have another?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

The museum was a mystic place. Scents of wet paint and dark coffee filled the murky hallways that housed some of the most prized possessions in the entire world. Lily's eyes couldn't grasp all of its natural beauty with lavish paintings sparkling under the canary dim light. James, on the other hand, couldn't find anything interesting in there at all.

"James! Hey! James!" Lily barked as she held up the guide map around the Louvre. "Come here!"

James, who had been staring at this one picture, came running over and looked at the map. His sincere look confused Lily; was he taking this seriously?

"Hey, Lil, I mean, Lily! Let's go to the Greek and Roman section, please!" James smiled evilly. Lily nodded mutely, seriously thinking he had matured and actually shared her liking of ancient muggle art.

When, they finally got there, all Lily's thoughts of maturity and "sharing interests" were gone. James ran to the nearest nude Athenian idol and stared a long time at its chest, grinning maliciously.

Lily stood in horror. "Gah! You pervert! James! I can't believe you! Are all guys like this? Gross! Have you no respect for women? What's wrong with you?" James turned slowly, and,for a fleeting instant, Lily was reminded of the Colgate "Mr. Clean" ad when, after brushing his teeth, the guy in the ad turns around with a fresh smile. "Uh…James?"

"Lily, this is real art. I tell you, man. The ancients were major perverts for sculpting these things. I swear!" James laughed loudly, poking at the sculpture, alerting a guard.

With his tires of flab shaking with each of his steps, the blue guard shoed p and grabbed an astonished James' wrist. "Que faites-vous, monsieur ? Comment osent vous toucher nos morceaux d'art ? Ne les touchez pas, comprenez! Je vous dis! Arrêt!"

James looked up sadly at the guard. " Arret! And away! So, if I arret, I can go away, right?"

"Comment osent vous me dire de partir ? Vous osez dire la garde de th de Bleus cela ? Vous insolent, petit garçon! Damnez ces adolescents!" (How dare you tell me to go away? You dare tell th guard of Blue that? You insolent, little boy! Damn these teenagers!)

"No! no! That is not what I meant. I'm sorry! Please! I wont do anything gross- "

Lily stifled back laughter as the Blue Guard shook James around yelling "Gras! vous m'appelez le gras! Ma femme ne m'appelle pas le gras. elle m'appelle joli, pas le gras! Vous êtes un gamin vain!" (fat! you call me fat! My wife doesn't call me fat. she calls me cute, not fat! You are one worthless kid!)

" Hey! I'm really sorry!" The guard got up, beet red after yelling so much, and rolled his beefy body out the door.

"Arret!"

James winced and turned around.

The guard picked up his fingers and pointed it to his eye.

Lily could hold it in no more.

The giggles came running out. James gave her a long side look, rolled his eyes, and stalked away. "Hey James!"

"What?" James hated being laughed at.

" If a fat guard yelling at you makes you less perverted, you should have one around more often." Lily kept laughing, until James took her outside.

Arabella couldn't help but lean into Sirius; he seemed so strong and sturdy. She knew he didn't mind.

"Hey, Si? Do you like this picture?" Belle pointed at a picture in the dimlit, romantic halls of the Louvre. It was one of a brown hair lady dancing head to head with a dark haired, lean man. _How romantic._ Belle thought as she held herself in that position.

Sirius took a long side glance, more at Belle than at the picture and took out his wand. With it, he conjured up a tape recorder and started to play Midnight Blue.

"Belle?" Sirius asked tentatively, stooping down in a bow.

"Hmm?" Belle felt herself swaying to the music.

" Want to dance with me?"

Belle feigned an act of shock and nodded her head vigorously. Sirius smiled his charming smile and held out his arms. Belle placed herself into them and swayed slowly to the music, just like in the picture.

Suddenly it wasn't acting anymore. She knew it. She tried denying it , but it was true. She loved the way he knew when to act around her, the way he smelled, the way his presence makes her feel better. She knew she loved Sirius Black.

Sirius Black knew form the beginning he loved her as she lay gently in his arms. They were never awkward around each other and each moment, he realized something new about her_. Arabella Figg, I love you._

She suddenly looked up and stared into his deep eyes, the very eyes she felt boring into her. He tilted his head closer and tightened his hold around her waist. Arabella stood taller and reached him. They kissed, their lips touching softly. It felt right.

"I love you, Belle! I always have!"

Belle looked into his eyes and knew.

"I love you too, Sirius Black."

Sirius's face lit up and he grinned happily and spun her gracefully around. Belle giggled softly. It seemed like an eternity until Sirius, whodecided it was time to leave, picked Belle up and carried her in his arms out the door into the streets of Paris.

The city of love.

"Remmy! Bet you can't catch me!" Rachel laughed openly, as Remus chased around her. They had been a couple since the fourth year and both knew their love for each other needed no words. She knew about his werewolf problems and he knew about her family issues and both were made for each other.

"Rachel! I'm growing too old for all this!" Remus sighed, as Rachel came up close to him and wiped his sandy colored hair off his forehead. Remus tucked her curl behind her ear and both walked forever in the gardens of the Louvre.

"You prat!" Lily screeched. (A/N – Harsh note to reality, guys. Sorry!)

James had just ran her out onto the Louvre gardens and being as clumsy as he is, he tripped over a stone on the floor, which sent his sailing for Lily wo was near the huge fountain.

Of course, James grabbed Lily as they both landed in the water with a splash. Both were soaking wet and had sent out most of the water and left just the two of them in a shallow fountain. James got up quickly and gave a hand to Lily, who accepted it, and got up. After steping on his foot, she stormed out, just as the Blue Guard came running towards a frightened James. As James ran for the bus stop with the Guard chasing him, Lily let a huge laugh escape fro her lips. It had been a while since she laughed like that. Sighing, she went after James to help him out with the muggle issues in France.


	9. Lily McIntilly

"Si je vois jamais votre âne désolé dans le Louvre de nouveau, j'appellerai l'Interpol. Oh, et dame de bonne journée. Occupez-vous de cette brute." (If I ever see your sorry ass in the Louvre again, I will call the Interpol. Oh, and good day lady. Take care of this ruffian.) The Blue obese guard nodded his head curtly, poked wiry James hard in the chest, and turned on his heel back to the Louvre.

"Great James. You just got us kicked out of the Louvre. Smooth." Lily sighed angrily as an astonished James rubbed the sore spot on his chest where the man poked him.

"Hey! I'm really sorry! I didn't know French people were so violent!"

"Well, next time, you should proably learn to grow up, James!"

Lily's words usually did not get to him, but this time, he cracked. " What do you mean grow up! You say grow up! My mom says grow up! Sirius even tells me to grow up! Why do I have to grow up? Lily Annalise Evans, you grew up too quickly. No wonder you were such a snot headed girl, so egoistic-"

Lily whipped around and her eyes flared. "Egoistic? What do you mean egoistic? I am not egoistic. Petunia is egoistic with that blubber shit of a boyfriend Vernon. My parents are egoistic, you are egoistic. You always thought you could get any girl you wanted with that "run my fingers through my hair" crap. You need major deflation in your head, Potter!"

"You always tried to show off in front of me with your snot headed tactics!"

"Snot headed! Do you even remember the time you actually turned by hair into strings of snot for the entire day! You were just playing me. You never cared about me. In first year, when I tried to be your friend, you, knowing full well I was muggle, sent me into the Forbidden corridor when I asked where the bathroom was. You were lousy, a cheap assed boy who got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted."

"Evans, what about you? You always tried to best me in everything. Whenever I looked for you, you weren't there. You always stuck up for Snivellus against me even though I never would call you a mudblood. I never understood you. If I ever came within a two mile radius of you, you would freak out."

"You never wanted to talk to me; only make fun of me with you stupid insolent group-"

James grabbed her hand and pulled up to his face, close enough to see his anger filled eyes. Lily sucked in her breath, worried whether James would beat her or not. _I pushed him too far. He's going to kill me, I know it. I'll probably be his dinner tonight! Lousy canine!_

James faltered and suddenly let go. "you tought I was going to hit you, didn't you?" James asked softly.

Lly blinked her eyes for a moment, making sure she was still intact. "Yeah. You scare me James."

"You know I would never hit a girl!"

"Seriously, I don't know what you are capable of."

"Lily did you really think I was going to hit you?"

"Like I said before James, yes, I did."

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"Note to reality James, I don't even like you."

"Yeah, right. Hey, I just wanted you to know that I would never hit a girl."

"Good boy James. What do you want me to do, give you a Scooby snack?"

"A what?"

"Ugh nevermind."

"Why are you so sarcastic with me? When did you start hating me?" James asked as Lily and him walked side by side after calming down.

"Because you were never nice to me since day one." Lily twirled her heavy locks.

" I was never nice to you! Of course I was-oh! I remember! Oh, that. Hey, if it's any use, I'm really sorry." James ran his fingers through his hair.

Lily turned around, startled. "What did you say James? Repeat it for the audiences."

"Umm….I'm sorry?"

"Again!" Lily' eyes grew as round as saucers

"Cut it out, Lily! So, how is life going for you? Since you obviously ran away my date, tell me about your man from the French Wizard Interpol. Arabella told me about him."

_If I tell James I hate Fred, he'll think I'm soft and vulnerable. He'll probably think I'm a loser. _"Yeah, I have a really sweet one named Fred McIntilly." _Lie number one. _"He is so interesting; we can never stop chatting about amazing things he's done to save all the world."_ More like he chats about all he's done to save his own arse. _" He takes me to this really rich Mongolian restaurant all the way in Nice, France. He pays for everything all the time." _Psshh! More like I pay him to take me to the dingy bakery under my flat. _

James face fell with every word. At the end of Lily's lies, James feigned a bright smile. "Lily, you're really lucky to have such a man. So, when's the wedding?"

Lily sprayed her juice out onto the sidewalk and began to cough raucously. James hid a grin as he patted her on the back. "You ok?"

Lily wiped her mouth and panted, "Yeah! I'm- I mean we- not thinking about a wedding so soon."

James suddenly started laughing loudly. _He is so cute when he laughs. _Lily thought without critizing herself. "Lily McIntilly! You're name would be so weird. Lily McIntilly!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh along with him.

And they both laughed all their way to the train once more to meet the group of astounded people who saw Lily and James, both intact and together-laughing.


	10. Wedding I

It had been a week since they arrived home after their interesting trip to the Louvre. Lily decided it had not been so bad. Who knew James was not an inflated headed cannibal? Belle and Sirius began to sneak out more often. _They're so obvious!_ And they both would come back, arm in arm, and occasionally drunk. Everyone had decided to spend the rest of the summer with Lily inside her apartment, despite the run-ins and yells of "why does god punish me? Hai Ram!" from Mr. Ramachandran next door.

Rachel and Remus of course, were always together. Lily was thankful he was here. _That guy can cook wonders._ And, the best part, Remus had proposed to her the night before.

Lily couldn't help squealing.

"AHHHHH! Tell me everything, Rachel!" Lily yelped as the three ladies sat on her bed and discussed the proposal.

" Well, he showed up here and, as usual, we both went out. He kept acting a little jittery…

_"Remmy? What's wrong?" Rachel put her hand up to Remus's worried face. Remus just smiled and held her hand close to his breath.._

_They arrived at the La Jolie around nine and both sat down to order. Remus just couldn't stop shaking. Everything about Rachel mesmerized him. Her walk, her talk, her bubbling personality. He remembered the very day she found him in his werewolf form sleeping soundly in the Shrieking Shack in his fourth year, how she gently, with no fear whatsoever, prodded him awake as he morphed before her eyes, into the sick, frail boy of fourteen years old. She lifted him gently as he, amazed at her calm face, could think of nothing except of telling her everything from the day he got bitten to now. She didn't say anything, but nodded mutely and gently massaged his shoulders. Since that day, their friendship grew and blossomed into love._

_"Sweetie, should we go home?" _

_" Shelley, I'm fine. Hey, you want to go out and walk now?"_

_"We haven't even eaten!"_

_"I'm sure we'll find some bakery along the street."_

_"Um..alright. Sure, I guess."_

_Remus put his quivering hands and controlled them to place the coat on Rachel's periwinkle blue figurine dress. They walked down the streets of love and into a park nearby in a friendly silence until they reached a lake with the silver moon shining in it._

_Remus knew it was time._

_He knelt down and bent his head, reciting what he practiced all week. "Rachel Forenza, I have known you and loved you since the day I met you. You were always there for me during my times of need and always had the right thing to say to make my low self confidence rise once more. I love you." Looking up into Rachel's glistening eyes, he held her hand. "Will you marry me?"_

_Rachel was speechless. She loved him, she knew it. The night seemed so perfectly planned. Looking deep into Remus's longing eyes, she exclaimed, "Yes! YES!"_

_Remus pulled Rachel into a kiss as her finger held his ring._

"Wow! Remus is not bad at all." Arabella said as she pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Rachel just beamed.

"AHHHHH!" Lily shrieked

"So when's the wedding?"

"This Saturday!"

"WHAT?"

"AHHHHHH!" Lily shrieked.

"Yea, this Saturday! I love him so much. You all are coming and you two are being my maids-of-honor. I've already chosen…"

"AHHHH!"

Both the girls turned on the happy redhead.

"Lily dear, shut up!"

"Oh. Ok!"



Remus sighed as both his friends stared at him in awe.

"So you just asked her? Like that?" Sirius asked after regaining his wits. "And you didn't even tell us? We're best mates man!"

"I was already under so much pressure, I was afraid I would burst!"

James stepped in. "Wow, Remus. I'm happy for you mate!"

"So, are we the best men, or whatever they call them! "

"You better ask Belle soon, Sirius! " Remus joked.

Sirius kicked him ,blushing vehemently. James laughed. He loved his friends. He only wished a certain redhead would be more open to him. James sighed and ran out of the room into Lily's living room.



"Where is the tiara? Find me the tiara! Go, glasses boy, run like the wind!" Claire, the wedding planner, turned on James and slapped his butt with the clipboard. "Faster!" James winced as she turned onto Lily, screaming for bringing the baby pink ties instead of the warm pink ties. "This is a wedding ,people, not a baby shower! Find me the warm pink ties for the flower vases on the dinner tables, redhead!" Lily scowled visibly and turned to face James. To his surprise, she glared at him.

During the wedding rehearsals, everything, according to the annoying, eccentric wedding planner Claire, a muggle friend of Rachel's whom nobody liked, went well. James was paired with Lily, much to her dislike, and Belle happily fell into Sirius's wide arms. James couldn't believe his luck. Lily glared at him. _She seems to be doing that a lot to me lately. _

Of course, the wedding day arrived and nothing was being done according to plan. The flowers arrived late and very made of red roses instead of white, the garden area they rented was not big enough, even though only hundred people were invited, the napkins, which Rachel's eccentric mom made custom made said "Happy Weeping!" instead of "Happy wedding!". The angry shouts of Rachel's' mom could be heard for miles. Remus was frantic with worry. And of course, Claire took out all her anger on everybody else.

"Where is my latte? I need my latte! NOW!" She yelled at a scrambling waiter.

"Ok, time for dressing up. The wedding begins shortly, guys. In three hours! THREE HOURS! WHERE"S MY LATTE!"

Claire's voice roared as Belle and Lily ran to get fixed up, James and Sirius stared at one another.

The church bells rang through the crisp, French air.

Lily admired herself in front of the mirror. "Lovely darling. Absolutely spiffy." The mirror cooed. Lily put up her tiny lilies in her hair and finished herself. She could barely believe her eyes. A beautiful face, with bright green eyes, a well shaped torso accented with the olive green bridesmaid dresses Rachel had chose. _I'm actually beautiful. I really am beautiful. I- _ "PE- O-PLE! Hurry up!" _Bitch. _Lily thought as she ran out to the stage.

James felt his mouth drop. Lily was a goddess, from heaven. She looked wonderful. Her hair rippled in the sunlight and her dress sparkled in all the right bends.

Sirius let his eyes glow as Belle raised her hand into his and they both walked down the aisle to their positions. She was brilliantly beautiful.

And Remus. He was amazed when he kissed his new wife, Rachel. _I am so lucky. I love her. _

The audience got up and roared and clapped.


	11. Wedding II

Lily got up and turned around. She felt like crying as Rachel, her brunette friend and strong, aloof Remus shared their matrimonial kiss. It was so full, full of love. Something Lily dearly wanted ever since she read the classic romantic stories in her teenage years. _I just could never find Mr. Perfect! I want him now! NOW!_

"Hey Lil-" James turned to face her, his chocolate brown eyes shining. _Not him! No. This is so not cool._

_"_Yeah James?" Lily breathed.

"You want to walk?"

"Walk?Not in the middle of a wedding! What kind of friend are you, James? Walking out right in the middle of wedding! Argh! I seriously cannot believe-"

"Lily! Lily! The wedding's over. Wake up." James shook Lily's shoulders mockingly. Lily stared around her. It was true, everyone had left. Where was she? James, though, was only thinking about her soft shoulders, mentally berating himself for his sick thoughts. Lily picked his hands off her shoulders and got up to walk to the reception. James followed her like a lovesick puppy.

All of a sudden- "Lily Pilly! I'm here!" Lily's heart stopped. _No. It can't be._

Fred's blue eyes and blonde hair poped out form under the bushes. Shaking himself, his wide, annoying smile stopped halfway as soon as he saw a surprised James. "Lily! Lily! Use the sex tactic I was talking about with you! Use it! Now! On the intruder next to you. Now!"

James raised his eyebrow. "Sex tactic? Lily, you discuss sex tactics? Wow. Care discussing them with me?" He held his grin, in case he started laughing at Lily's horror filled face. Her shock from finding Fred here hadn't wore off yet.

"Hey, Fred. How did you know about this?"

"Lilly Pilly. It was in the newspaper. I had to come to keep you company. I mean, if I wasn't here, who could you ever talk to?" Fred turned to the nearest nude statue that covered the wedding grounds and used its glassy face as a mirror to fix his hair with his spit. Lily found it disgusting.

" Thanks Fred. Now if you don't mind, James was just going to –"

"I KNEW IT! Use my tactics on him Lily! NOW!NOW!" Fred barked, his eyes glaring at the cool, collected James. "Save yourself!"

James jumped out of the way as Fred leaped for him, trying ,with his wiry frame, to knock over the Quidditch, muscle chaser. Lily stifled a smile. If there was one person who she hated more than James, it was officially Fred. She rested her hand on one of nude statues' hands. CRACK! Lily turned to find the hand of the pretty glass statue in her hand. Claire would kill her when she found out; she was planning to return them after the wedding to save money. Lily looked around and stuck the hand in the statue's wide, Fred- like mouth. It looked gross.

"Fred, sweetie, come here for a second please." Fred stopped trying to chase the calm James and sat down, panting next to a tight lipped Lily. _He didn't even compliment me! _

"Yes Lily?"

"Uh, I think, that we should, uh, stopseeingeachother?" Lily breathed quickly and winced. It sounded so cruel.

Her heart broke as Fred quietly raised his broken eyes to face hers. It felt like she was making major mistake. James was stalk still. Fred stood up quietly and held Lily's pale hand. "It's for the best,right?" Kissing her cheek, he turned around, nodded quickly at James, who stared right back, and disappeared with a pop! Lily sighed, her insides felt like melting. What had she done? Was it meant to be? Shaking her head, she stood up.

"James, be a dear, and get me a CAR!" Lily barked. She hated when he caught her at her emotional moments.

"Lily, sweetheart, there are none!" James' eyes twinkled, in merriment and in pity.

"None? What do you mean none?" Lily's eyes bulged angrily.

"There are no cars. If you still haven't woken up yet, let me fill you in. Everyone is gone. G-o-n-e. As in they left with the cars. We are the only ones left now. Alone. Together." Lily winced as James' head filled with ugly thoughts, which he mentally kicked out.

"Ok, great speller, tell me how we can get to my dresser to change for the reception." James had to smile.

"There is one way."



"Wah! James! You disgusting piece of-"James cupped his hand over her mouth, which she immediately swatted off. "Bloody hell, man! You got us a cart! A Cart led by a bull! I thought we were civilized! GAH! Make him stop James! AHHHHH1" James, his eyes dancing with laughter at the sight before him, gently dismantled the goat from eating Lily's dress. Both of them had asked a nearby farmer to take them in the bull cart to the dresser; the farmer also had to make his daily walk to the trade post, so he stuffed both Lily and James into the cart with all the hay and the other animals. The goats were really fond of angry Lily's olive dress.

"Lily, let me remind you that in rural muggle France, they don't have cars. And since we don't have cars and cannot use magic, and you can't walk in heels, this is the best I can do! Relax. Enjoy the ride."

"RELAX! What do you mean relax, James Reynolds Potter! You stick me with a bunch of animals who deterred from Noah's Ark and expect me to be happy about it. I swear, if I find out there is another way of transportation, I will kill you! Get the damn thing away from me! GAH!"

The goat was coming close to her again. James rolled his eyes and pushed the goat gently away. Lily sighed and stuck her tongue out at James.

After James' great idea for a ride was finished, Lily showered and dressed up in a pretty cyan blue dress, called a taxi, and when they both finally arrived there, the food was finished.

"Where the hell were you two?" Rachel asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, as she waved to a bunch of guests entering the restaurant. James managed a sheepish grin. Lily's glaring told the entire story.

Sirius couldn't stop laughing when the two sore-assed people told them their story. "So, Lily? How was it? Think you'll ever be a farmer?" Lily only glared, as she whisked Belle away. James' eyes trailed her unflinching gait and he kept telling himself over and over again to stop. _She's so pretty. She's so full of life. She's-_

"You love her don't you?" Sirius asked in a serious tone.

James was knocked out of reverie. "Huh?What do you mean? "

Sirius's eyes bored into his best friend.

"You love her and don't even deny it James. Just like how I love Belle. I told her today. She loves me too. I can't imagine a moment without her."

"I can't tell Lily I- wait a second- there is no bloody way I love her. Never, Sirius! Never!" James shook his head as if to seal the pact.

"Suit yourself. Hey Belle!" Sirius got up and chased his blushing lover.



"Sirius! Belle! Have any of you guys seen my mom? She was supposed to come here an hour ago! What if I leave? What if I don't get to see her? It's been a year! How am I going to survive?" Lily ranted for the hundredth time that evening. The wedding was finished (Rachel and Remus had left for their honeymoon) and everyone stood around waiting for the plane to land, so that their flight would start. Suddenly, Lily had gotten a phone call from her mom, saying she was going to visit her. Now, with plane leaving in twenty minutes, Lily was frantic.

Suddenly,Lily turned. It was like she felt a pulse. It was her mom! Still chubby, still short, still wearing outrageous make up well before her actual age, but it was still her loving, sweet mom. "Lileeeeee!" Lily turned and ran towards her mother, not noticing the tall figure behind her.

"Mommy!" Lily ignore the disapproving stares from the stuck up nosed people around her. "You made it! How?" Lily's mom, Leslie, put a finger on Lily's lips and poked her nose lovingly. She had been Lily's entire life since her father had died and Petunia had dated the hunk of blubber that talked and walked. Tears cringed the corners of her eyes as she beheld the woman who had done so much for her.

"You have one good friend, Lilbunny! James, I believe his name was! Brought me right out of my home and told me you were here. I knew he was a blessing. So I called and he drove me here! Do not let go of such a friend, Lily!" Lily's brow crinkled. James? Thoughtful? Called mom? James? She couldn't register it. She looked over the James, who at the moment was flirting with a girl who just came out of the terminal. For the first time, she smiled at him. _Thanks, James._

James faced the sexy girl who had just come out of the terminal. "So you are from Bradford Street? Seriosuly? Me, too." _Liar. _

The blonde girl smiled. " Oh, rhealy?" Her accent was thick. "Meet me then? Aht the La Jarderniere! Oui?" James nodded mutely, taking down her number and address.

"Yeah , sure!"

Sirius shook his head. _What an amateur._ "Uh, James, you should just throw that paper away, man. Look behind you." James turned his head to see the girl making out with her boyfriend who had come to pick her up. James shrugged and grinned, tossing the paper behind his back. He turned to Lily, who was managing a tearful goodbye with her mother. To his utter astonishment, she smiled at him. And then (I swear, if he wasn't being held up by Sirius, he would have fallen tot the gorund in surprise) she hugged him tightly, whispering a "thank you".

James managed a "don't think about it". Sirius only smiled. _Life is so interesting. Oh Belle!_


	12. Train Incident

(Disclaimer: I know I haven't "disclaimed" for awhile…I hope I'm not in trouble…For the rest of the story, and every other chapter I forget to write this, I will NEVER be the author. J.K. ROWLING OWNS ALL!)

"Breathe! Breathe! Through your nose, Donovan! Nose breathing people. Shut your mouth Figg! Nose breathing!" Chandra, the yoga master, stalked around the hard wood classroom, staring at everyone's mouth and nose. Lily rolled her eyes. If she breathed one more time, she swore she would pass out right then and there. It's bad enough with a cold-

"BREATHE!NIRVANA!"

The clock struck six. Thank god.

Lily got up, bowed her head, and with her roommate and long time friend, Arabella Figg, stood up and left for her flat in Paris. Belle smiled and mimicked, "Breathe Evans! Breathe!" Lily laughed.

It had been a year since James left for his flight, a year since the day he brought her mother to see her, the nicest thing he had ever done for her. _The only thing he had ever done for her. _Lily thought dryly, rubbing her sweaty head with the towel. Sirius, of course, didn't leave Belle for a moment, and, sweetly had asked her out as they toured Britain together, claiming to be innocent friends. To Belle's surprise, he asked her to marry him, with which she returned with a soft kiss full of eight years of unquenched love. Lily couldn't be happier.

_I don't have a life._

Rachel and Remus had already gone and lived in London together, near Hogwarts for old time's sake, deeply infatuated with each other. The group met often, excluding James, who, after the sweet meeting at the airport, left for America on a secret Auror mission. Lily was a fully qualified Auror, even though she really wanted to be a Healer. _Saver of innocent lives! _Lily couldn't help thinking of caustic comments lately- Rachel had Remus and good family life, Sirius and Belle were practically attached at the head, and they both balanced good jobs as Aurors.

Pop! Sirius apparated out of nowhere and grabbed a surprised Belle by her waist. Belle turned and gave him a sweet kiss, to which Lily averted her eyes respectfully. Sirius gave Lily a short hug. "God, you're so sticky. Go take a shower!" Sirius laughed and took Belle away. Lily shook her head as Belle gave her a semi-apologetic look. _What the hell, it's not as if she would want to spend time with me anyways with Sirius waiting._

Lily ran down to the subway station and bought herself her ticket. Sighing, she tied her outrageous red hair into a light ponytail and fluttered her green eyes into a deep sleep.

"And you, madam? Do you want anything?" The cart lady stopped by her compartment. Not realizing how loud her voice was, she said loudly, " Actually, can I ?I have one coffee, with brown sugar and one spoon of milk si voul plait?

"Oui, madamoseille."

Lily paid her kindly, and was about to close her eyes, when as a dark cloaked figure stopped in front of her doorway of her compartment. Suddenly, her Auror training kicked in. Feigning sleep, she took her wand and closed it behind the intruder with a snap, burst open from her position, and in full dueling mode. Before her attacker could comprehend what was going on, she had him stuck in a full body bind. Triumphantly, she glared at him, her wand at his neck. Suddenly the lights went on. Lying on the floor in front of her was a tall man of six feet, dark, unruly hair, glasses, and strong figure.

It was him. She knew it. It was the phantom.

It was the unruly haired, thick glasses, it was her long time enemy.

"Hey Lil! France really got to you- beating up old friends." He whispered from her body bind.

Lily just stared. _Old friends? JAMES POTTER!_

-

"So, how's life been for you, Lil?" James asked casually, rubbing his neck after being apologized to and being set free. _She is beautiful, even while beating me up._ Lily just stared. "Do I really that different to you? Oh, the goatee right? My last girlfriend thought it would look cute. She seemed to like rugged men, but then, she started acting rugged. Kept taking me ice skating –Lily guffawed- mountain climbing, hiking, camping with her ten brothers who kept trying to kill me…I couldn't take it anymore, so we broke up. Last I heard, she's happily married to Lance Armstrong to something like him, but anyway…Lily? You alright?" James shook his hand in front of her face. Lily shook out of her reverie.

"James, how- I mean when- did you come here? How come you didn't come home?" Lily felt like slapping herself. _Home?Did I just say home? It's not his home! Argh!_

James smiled. "I was just coming over. I'm here and I- whoa! Did I just hear Lily say something caring to me? Was she just worried for me?" Ignoring the butterflies in his heart, he held her hand and laughed. Lily laughed as well. _Whoa. She's changed. Really changed. She can actually laugh._

-

Arabella smiled as James released her from a hug and Sirius patted his friend on the back. James raised an eyebrow as Sirius pulled Belle close to him. Lily bent down and whispered, "They got together a year ago and he proposed to her yesterday. It's like they are attached at the head or something."

The friends all sat down comfortably. Lily passed the coffee around. James sat mutely, soaking up every moment of this time together. He hadn't gone to America just for fun. Being an Auror, he had gone to save the Longbottom's who got captured on the mission. James sighed, trying not to replay the ghastly moments of Fred and Alice Longbottom's wide-eye looks and the shrieks and screams of terror that filled the room. James was practically killed trying to save them. How he hated himself! He was too late when he came to the room they were held hostage in. Shaking out of his gloomy thoughts, he looked at Sirius who looked wonderful with Belle, and for a fleeting second, jealousy filled his as he stared at his flirty, carefree friend and his love. James, of course, had neither. Remus and Rachel, he heard, would be coming tomorrow, and Lily, dear Lily, was stunning. She looked tired as well, but her attitude towards him was eye opening. She seemed sweeter than before. Her eyes twinkled when she laughed. She was the goddess Aphrodite. No. no.no. She was a goddess from-

"James? JAMES! Prongs, buddy!" Sirius shook his hand in front of James' face,lauging at his crimson face. Lily just smiled.

"Hey, Lily? Can I ask you a question?" Sirius stared open mouthed at him. Picking up a confused Belle, he ran into the halls. Unluckily, his clumsy elbow hit the "play" button on Lily's muggle tape recorder.

"Belle? Do you think he'll ask her?"

"Of course, did you se the way he kept staring at her-"

"I know! Why won't the goddamned prat ask her out?" Sirius stuck his head into the crack in the door. Lily was toying with the carpet as James was bent low talking to her. Suddenly, he got up and went close to Lily's face. Sirius held back a shriek (It was not really manly) "Belle! BELLE!" He whispered excitedly. " He's snogging her! He's snogg- Oomph!"

Sirius doubled back onto the floor, as Belle, being the aggressive girl that she is, pushed him out of the way and stuck her face in the crack. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. _Lily's actually giving in. _

Slyly, she turned her head to face her sacked boyfriend. Sirius stared at her, his heart thumping really loudly. Belle pulled him by his collar. "Let's take an active part in this game, shall we" Sirius didn't protest as her lips met his. _This girl is so goddamn bold. And she is so mine._

-

Lily sucked in her breath as James came up really close to her face. " Sirius and Belle are watching us right now, so I decided to make it interesting for them." Lily laughed weakly. _Can he hear my heart thumping? Argh! Why does he always do this to me?_

James continued nonchalantly. " So, Lil, you have any boyfriend yet?" Lily nodded a fierce "no". James stared. "Really?" Lily laughed.

Lightly shutting his open mouth, she said, "no, James, I don't have one. And that does not mean I am open to you either!" James laughed as well. Lily couldn't believe how wonderful James could be.

"You know, I have this friend of mine who probably your type."

"Oh, James, are you setting me up?"

"Oh, yes, Lily dear."

Lily stood up and walked over to the desert section of the dinner table. Picking at some cake, she said, "Go on, I'm listening."

James held back his urge to run his hands through her billowing red hair. "His name is Charles Dumpey."

Lily spat out laughing. "Dumpey! I won't be called Mrs. Lily Dumpey! I-" Suddenly, she turned red. James laughed softly.

"Already thinking about marriage, are we Lilian dear. Good, Good. So, like I was saying, this guy is coming over tomorrow. So be ready to go on a date. Good night." Lily stared in horror as James ran into her bedroom and locked the door.

Author's Notes

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! No, this is not going to be a story from marriage till death…I cannot write sad scenes… Its sooo depressing. Plus, it will make the story go sour. So, no worries guys, no deaths here. The next chapie is going to be hilarious…pleas read and review!


	13. Date

Disclamier: NOT mine! Never mine!

Enjoy and Rejoice!

James couldn't believe his eyes. Down the hallway came the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Lily, dressed in a bottle green knee, frame fitting dress, with her red hair circling her oval face touched with light, but beautiful make up, came walking towards him. For a second, James ished he was her date tonight, but sighed audibly as the doorbell rang. "You really look beautiful, Lils"

" So, I heard Charles isn't coming. Who did you ask to come?"

James grinned. "Someone I'm sure you'll find charming."

Lily smiled as James went to open the door to reveal….to reveal….TO REVEAL…..

Her date.

Lily stood agape. James let out a low breath.

Remus and Rachel, who had just returned from their honeymoon ( they should have spent more time alone), came walking in. Remus suddenly stopped and stared, Rachel let out a gasp. "My type? MY TYPE?" Lily mouthed to James, who shrugged back.

The guy looked like the guy from the Crest toothpaste commercial. His wavy blonde hair curled in every right place. James couldn't help wishing his hair would stay in one place like the new guy's. His bright, blue eyes waited expectantly. And he hadn't stopped smiling since James opened the door. His tall, macho frame was covered with a rose bouquet. Suddenly, he stepped in. Walking past Lily, he grabbed Rachel. " Oh!" His voice sounded thick with mucus. " Oh! My dear! How beautiful, but plain you look today. Shouldn't you have dressed up for our date?" Rachel stared disgusted at him. The man pulled out a scrappy sheet of paper and read. "Did it hurt? "

Rachel stared. "Did what hurt?"

Lockhart quickly skimmed the paper. "When you fell out of heaven?" Rachel tried not to laugh. Remus pulled Rachel away from him.

"This is not your date. This is my wife."

The blonde man opened his mouth. " Oh really? I would have never guessed." Rachel stared angrily, clutching Remus close to her.

"So? Where's my date?" The smug man pulled out a bottle o green hair gel and rubbed it through his hair, and grinned into the nearest mirror. Lily stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans."

"Oh! Oh hello! I'm Bond, James Bond." Lockhart flipped up his collar on his muscle shirt leather jacket outfit, like he just stepped out of the VOGUE magazine. James snorted, trying to stifle his laugh.

Lily bit her lip, trying not to giggle.

"Actually, it's Lockhart. Gilderoy Lockhart."

James rolled her eyes. Lockhart pulled the paper out again. "Do you have a map?" he asked sweetly.

" For where? The restaurant? Its two blocks down. Actually, James-" Lily stopped.

" I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." Lockhart stepped forward, batting his eyelashes.

"What?" Lily glared at him.

"I just keep on getting lost in your eyes."

James pushed them out the door. " Pick- up lines are meant for picking up and _leaving!_" Lily glared at him.

-

-

Lily felt like slamming her face into the pudding. Why had she let James talk her into another date? It never worked for her. At least not with this blonde haired bimbo.

" Um, Lily?" He grabbed his paper out for the tenth time that night. The lighted candles and the French scent of bread gave the café an affluent feeling. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Lily blanched. Smiling a dazzling smile, Gilderoy Lockhart ran his fingers through his hair. "You want to run your fingers through my hair? I worked on this or 12 hours." Lily stared at him. He suddenly grabbed her hand and ran her fingers through his yellow hair. Lily gagged.

"- and then, I created my own line of hair care products, called Gildelict. But I changed it when someone told me to Gildelict my balls. And then, life as I knew it, changed when Amelia came into my life. We had fun together,but then she left me for this other guy. I was heartbroken, but I knew my good hair would not kep me single for long. Of course, I was right, as Alicia came along. She and I, oh, we.." Lily droned out as Lockhart gesticulated his entire love life of two days and three nights. Sipping her wine quietly, she wished that James would come here and save her. James, with his messy brown hair and hazel eyes, with his tall frame, with his warmth ( he just acquired), and his laugh. James, with his-

"Uh? Lily? Are you listening?" Lily shook out of her reverie, mentally scolding herself for thinking about James like that.

Gilderoy pulled out a sheet of paper and grabbed his wine glass. He stood up and walked out in to the middle of the restaurant. To Lily's humiliation, everyone stared more at her instead of him.

"LILY!"

She wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She smiled weakly. _I'm not ready to be married! Not to you, anyways!_

"I would like to award you the Whatever beer we were drinking, I mean the Merlot, award for looking so good. Now if you will give me your name, number and other vital statistics I would like to enter you in our grand prize drawing which will win you an all expense paid second date with me." Everyone stared and stared. Suddenly, a lady came running out of the bar, her name on a slip of paper.

"I want to be in the date raffle, you gorgeous man!" The brunette threw er name in his empty wine glass.

"Me too!"

"Wait for me sexy!"

"Forget you!" A lady turned to her date, throwing the napkin in his face. " Yoo hoo! Lockhart!"

Lily sighed happily. Seeing that Lockhart, who was clearly enjoying himself, despite the murderous glares form all the men in the café, was good, Lily got up, paid for the dinner, and left.

By the time she got home, her apartment was dark. Sighing, Lily let her hair down and tossed off her painful high heels. _What a night! _She went into the kitchen and pulled out her glass of milk and a couple of cookies. As she went to sit on the sofa, she heard some noises. Quietly, she set her food on the table. _Dammit, where is my wand? Argh! _She grabbed the pan from the kitchen table, and stalked over to the couch where she was hearing the noises. With a sudden thwack, the hit the pan onto the forms in the sofa.

"GODDAMN LILY!"


	14. Potty Training

Disclaimer: This story is never mine! NEVER EVER MINE! Please don't sue me!

Lily gasped as a black, messy haired head turned around to face her. It wasn't him that frightened her. It was the body in the sofa that made her want to shrivel up and die of embarrassment. James rubbed his bruised head as the long, slender hands came out of the sofa, caressing his shoulders. _I do not need to see this, especially after tonight! _Lily fumed inwardly. James cocked a smile after a few strings of unmentionable words and got up out of the sofa, shirtless. Lily blushed, lowering her eyes. James smirked, loving the way his body made her flush like that. Jus to spite her, he raised his arms up and stretched, so she could get a nice, PG view of his abs. Then, the body came out of the sofa. Long, rippling blonde hair, high halter top, and skimpy shorts came out of the sofa and attached to James. _Like a leech! _Lily thought as the blonde haired bimbo turned to face her, smirking slightly. _She's in my house, having "a night" in my sofa, and sleeping with my boy-_ Lily gulped her thoughts down as James, who was running his fingers through his hair, introduced both of them.

"Lil, this is Selma Harrison. I met her a few days ago and she came over to have, er, coffee, but then-" Selma giggled. It sounded like a cackle to Lily. " Selma, this is Lily Evans, my, er, friend." Selma glared at Lily, not taking the hand Lily put out. Lily sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Selma. Now, if you both don't mind, I'll go to bed!" Her feet were killing her. Selma gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, and grabbed a pitiful James back into the couch.

"I'm just dreaming! Just dreaming! WAKE ME UP!" Lily yelled harshly, her hair tangled and still in her bathrobe. She had woken up this morning at six because of Belle's loud snoring. Then, Sirius came bounding in to her room and bugged her about the date. Then, she went downstairs to have breakfast only to realize that Selma decided to stay, used up all her hot water (when she borrowed some from Mr. Ramachandran from next door,he lectured her into hell about how awful teenagers were. "Why can't I even think happily? Hai Ram!"), ate the last packet of strawberry oatmeal ( Lily's favorite), and ate in her bowl! Nobody ate in Lily's bowl. The house was trashed and now had a fetid odor! "Did this all happen over one night and a six hour morning? Someone just please wake me up!" Lily glared at a groggy James and went upstairs.

James felt horrible. He knew he didn't do anything wrong. But something as wrong. He loved Lily and he knew it. Then, why was he spending time with the rat faced, rude Selma? He had only met her a few days ago, near a pub. He had to make it up to Lily! He just had to!

She needed time to think. And the only private place she could think of now was the lavatory. _In my own house, my own private spot is the loo! The Loo! _Lily sighed as she ran into her pink and purple bathroom. She hated this thing ever since she moved in, but Rachel had thought it was cute and had helped her paint it. She didn't have the heart to repaint it something more subtle.

That stupid James! He always made her life turn upside down. God, and now he brought his stupid girlfirned into her house! HER house! _I wish I could just take his head and-_

"AHHHHHH!" Lily screamed. For some reason, she lost her seating and fell into the toilet. "GRAH! Ew! GROSS!" The stupid toilet seat had been missing a toilet seat for a long time, and Lily was too bored and lazy to replace it. And now, she paid for it. "DARNNIT! AHHHH! ICAN'T GET OUT! SOMEONE GET THEIR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT!"

And boy, did she ever regret saying that. "Lily? Erm, Lily, do you need help potty training? Are you ok? If you need help-" _Shoot. Not Potter. Not now! _

"Cut the crap James. Can you call Belle or someone? Quickly! GROSS!" James stifled laughter.

"Uh, Lil, they went out. Her and Sirius. They took Selma with them. I'm the only one here. Do you need anything? Is this a girl thing or something, because I really can't help you. I never paid attention in health class in muggle school."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JAMES!"

"I mean, uh, I cant help you with your thing."

"James," Lily said sweetly. " Sweetie, nothing is wrong! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Ok. Um, unlock the door!"

"You dork! I'm stuck in the toilet!"

Lily glared at the door where she could hear peals of chuckles followed by eye wetting laughs. "Enough laughing James! GET ME-"

"Ok! OK! Um, does your bathroom have a window? "

Lily stared. " Yea! But, you probably have to fly up. Do not get caught! Whatever you do. If Mr. Ramachandran sees you, he'll-"

" Lil, how can you forget my invisibility cloak?"

"Well, then, get your arse up here and save me!"

Lily stared at the window. If she wasn't stuck in her toilet, this would have been pretty romantic. _Wait! Romantic? With James? Puh-lease! _

Sure enough, James's brown mess of hair could be seen over the top of her window, as his foot stepped in through the window. "Hey, Lil, you never cease to amaze me! How did you get yourself stuck in the toilet? I mean, don't you have a toilet seat? And I thought you were potty trained. And I-" Lily winced as James stepped on her shower curtain, which grabbed his foot, so he slipped, rolled himself into the shower curtain, and flipped into her bathtub. Lily stared, not comprehending the weirdness of it all. There lay James, the shower curtain monster, groaning softly.

"Lily, did your shower curtains really have to lace on them? Pink lace?"

"Don't blame me. It's all Rachel's design. And, personally, I hate it. But, she really likes it. So I kept it. And now, you're stuck in the bathtub and I'm stuck in the toilet. Guess we have to wait for Sirius to come home. You know how weird this is going to seem. And you didn't even do your job, James!"

"Sorry dear Lily!"

"Yea? You better be when your girlfriend, I mean pig, finds you here. Like this!"

"Oh shoot!"

Lily sighed as they waited for Sirius to come home, which he did. She, for the first time, felt happy Sirius was looking for her.

"Lileeeee! Jamsieeeee! Where are you two hooligans? I knew it! Belle! They're off somewhere making out, aren't you two tigers?"

Lily winced. Making out with James. Weird. She took a deep breath and yelled, readying herself for the expected faces of fear when he would find her like this. "SIRIUS! SAVE ME!"

Sure enough, Belle, Selma, and Sirius came running in, and knocked down the door after a few failed tries from Sirius's "brute strength". Belle cast a spell to break it. And Selma's rat face peeked in.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHH" Belle caught the scarred girl and cautiously walked in , followed by a mirthful Sirius, who had, sadly, brought his first camera into the room with him. Lily glared as Sirius took a bunch of pictures of the disgusting situation. "This is awesome blackmail."

"Shut up Si!"

"Oi! James? Mate, what happened to you? Did Lily do this to you?"

Belle pulled Lily out of the toilet and immediately gave her a pair of pants. "Please, Si, they were probably, um, accidentally, stuck like this. Stuff like this happens often!" Belle smiled weakly as she led everyone out of the room and left a beet red Lily to shower on her own.

Before she left, Belle stuck her head back in. "You better tell me everything!"

Sighing, Lily stepped into the shower, feeling that if the ground swallowed her up, she wouldn't mind.

DFGGFDDFGGFDDFGGFDDDFGGFDDFFG

Author's Notes!

So? How was it? I am soo sorry for not posting, but I had too much homework! And tests! And crazy parents to deal with….life is too short.

I will eternally praise and worship everyone who reviewed! Especially Miss Myrtle!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Review! Review!

And Review again!


	15. Flourish

Disclaimer: This entire story and all its chapter belong to J.k. Rowling and her counterparts. Please don't sue me!

Lily sighed again, as Belle kicked her in the shins for the millionth time. It was just that Selma's blubbery father just didn't stop talking about how wonderful it was to see all these young faces, how, if he weren't married, he'd go after some of these beautiful girls, and how he owns fifty motels. "Now, remember, hotels are like motels, except with an 'm'. If you're ever around, look for Mr. Raisez's motel in town! Thank you!" Lily laughed as the people practically dragged him off the stage. This week had been the most embarrassing week in her life, but, actually, it was worth the results.

James stood up. After the little toilet incident, they had actually become better friends. Lily smiled to herself at James' horrible singing and cooking skills. She was amazed at how easy he made her feel, how she didn't have that want to stick her face in her food when he was around. And, amazingly, he understood her pretty well, and (gasp loudly please) he actually apologized for his behavior with her during their school years. Lily fingered her hair, as James introduced Selma onto the stage. Right after the potty incident, Selma had dumped James and ran off with some Spanish millionaire, Hirro. _More like Zorro_, Lily thought as a masked man practically flew up to the stage and helped an extremely drunk Selma stand up. After making out for a few seconds, much to everyone's disgust, Selma giggled. James winked at Lily. He finally realized how wrong Selma was and wasn't sorry he lost her. To James, Lily was so much more.

" –hick-up- Hi everyone! –hick- I'm Selma!" She turned to her right and waved at the curtains. Zorro popped up and faced back to the laughing audience. "Don't-hick- Laugh at me!" The audience quieted. " Thank you all for coming to-hick-day, and today wouldn't have been possible hadn't it been for James Potter and Lily Evans! Please, Please everyone give them a round of applause. Loudly-hick-loudly!"

The sound muted in Lily's astounded ears, as she stared at a red James, fumbling with the closing curtain. What the hell did she mean "thanks to Lily and James"?

" Yep! Hick! James met me at a train station, in reality and asked me to invite one of my friends to dae Lily. I brought Lockhart, but Lily's bratty attitude hurt him. James never stopped talking about Lily and it only-hick-increased after their rendezvous in the restroom together. I asked James to tell me he loved me after I saw them together. He couldn't do it. Hick! And then I met my Hirro and now we are to be wed! Clap please! Yes! Louder!" Hysterically giggling, her Zorro dragged her off the stage. James didn't dare look up at Lily, wondering if she would either slap him and end their friendship right there, or maybe, maybe she actually liked him a little bit. Lily was completely astounded. Of course, James, being the prat he was, asked her out in Hogwarts couple of times, but he never told her he loved her. What if he did? _I don't understand._

Belle rolled her eyes. " You still don't understand it, do you? Even after the entire audience understands." Lily looked around at the old men and women smiling toothily at him. Lily gasped as one man even audaciously winked at her. " Sweetie. James loves you. You love James. You both are meant to be. Go talk to him. Poor guy's going to go bald the way he's running his fingers through his hair."

Lily felt like swirling. James loved her! He loved her! It was so wonderful to hear now. Now it made sense. She had learned to love James too, the way he always helped her and laughed with her. Tears practically stung her eyes. She loved James! James loved her. Whipping her hair around, she bumped into a tall. broad body. James! Looking up into his brown eyes, she felt as if they belonged. Without even waiting for an answer, she lifted her head up as James pushed his face lower to hers, arms wrapping around her waist. With a swish, they kissed deeply. The surge of power she felt amazed Lily. James couldn't have been any happier. Lily loved him!

Suddenly James looked at her. "I am sorry."

Lily felt like a ton of bricks had slid into her side and crushed her. Sorry? SORRY! Icily, she faced him. " Sorry for what, James?"

James stared intently at his fingers. "I didn't mean to…to…"

Anger was replaced by a fresh wave of tears, as Lily completed his sentence. "For kissing me."

"Yes."

Sucking up sobs, Lily got up and ran home. Exactly when she realized she loved him, he was sorry. Sorry! Rushing past the chattering audience, Lily rushed blindly home, rubbing past an agape Belle. Sirius stared at her and nodded her ahead. Belle raced after Lily and grabbed her tear stained hand.

"Lily, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Unable to control it any longer, Lily burst into tears. Belle sat quietly holding her friend's hand, amazingly mad at James. When Lily stopped for a breath, Belle sat her up. "Lily, listen to me! Listen to me now!" Lily lifted her eyes. " James loves you. Trust me, he does. Sirius told me everything, and I had to clamp my mouth from keeping myself from telling you. Ever since the day he saw you on the train last summer, its been 'Lily-this' and 'Lily-that'. Go find him and talk about it. He'll tell you. Don't run away from him. You love him and he loves you. Go!"

She didn't know what made her get up and search for James but she did. Apparently, he had vanished off somewhere. The heavy rain soaked her to the skin. Looking up at the sky, she wondered why she was so cursed.

"James! Potter! Where are you?" Lily stopped as she heard a male voice from behind the wine shop next to the hall. Running over, she peered in, just to see James sitting there, his shirt unbuttoned slightly as his hair circled his wet face. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took a step forward and suddenly stopped.

"Have you ever loved sir?" the bartender looked warily at the drunken James, as if many men came here with their tangled love lives.

James smiled goofily. " Yep! She is amazing! She's like ice and fire at one touch! She's perfect. Except I wasn't always nice to her, but now, I seem to like her. I love Lily Evans!" Lily felt tears add to her already wet face.

The bartender began to wash the dishes and asked in a monotonous voice, " So, you love her. Does she love you back?"

James looked confused for a moment. " I don't deserve her. She's too good. Too nice."

Lily stepped forward and paid the bartender. James stared surprised at her. "I've been a bad man! A bad man!" Turning towards the bartender, he laid his glass down. "Shhh. Don't drink in front of ladies. It isn't proper." He berated the serene man, wagging a finger at him.

Lily stared at James, and helped him up. " Come James. Let's go home."

James gave her a look. "Ok."

POPOPOPOQUQUQUQUQUTOTTTOTOTOTO

James awoke in the couch of Lily's apartment, unable to remember anything from last night. Suddenly, like a crash, all the memories came flooding back to him. The kiss. Lily. Love. He looked frantically around for her, but realized his foot was under some weight. Looking down, he saw a mass of red hair and a petite frame on his foot. Lily.

" Lils. Wake up." He tugged gently at her.

"Huh? What? Oh! James!" Lily stared at him, smiling widely. James bent forward and kissed Lily on the lips, feelings of love skittering in his chest. Pulling back slowly, he got up and faced her.

" I am sorry."

Lily turned around stunned. Again?

"What for?" She asked stonily, feelings of hurt rising in her chest.

"For not telling you earlier. I love you Lily Evans!" James hugged her tightly, feeling as if holding her was the best thing he had done his entire twenty year life.

Lily stared at him and then smiled. " I love you too James Potter!"

She let out a whoop of laughter as he lifted her into the air. Bringing her down, he faced her. " I never want to lose you. Never!"

"Never James? How about if Madonna showed up? Or Paris Hilton or-" Lily's tirade was cut off by a kiss from James, sending her heart into flurries. Looking into her deep green eyes, James faced her.

"It was always you. Only you."

Lily smiled as she pulled him closer.

Suddenly, the door bounded open as Sirius, Belle, Rachel and Remus came running in.

Sirius almost dropped Belle when he saw Lily on James' shoulder.

"They made out! Bloody hell, it was about time! So tell me, were you the drunk one or was it Lils?" Sirius clapped James on the shoulder as Remus gave him a hug.

"I'm glad it happened."

"What do you mean 'drunk one'?"

"Well, you both wouldn't ever admit to it, so I figured it had to take some boozing from at least one side to make this happen. It was ou , wasn't it James?"

Sirius smiled as James bashfully nodded. Lily grinned.

Rachel and Belle swirled a bright Lily around.

The wind snapped the door shut as snow fell lightly outside the apartment as the group talked merrily. Their love could hold for an eternity.

Fin

Author's Notes

YAYAYAYAY! Its over! And complete! If you guys read this chapter before, I really want to apologize. It was too short and cheesy, and thanks to comments from Miss Myrtle, I re-did it. I hope this was way better!

Thank you all! Especially my reviewers!

Much Love,

Xpressions!


End file.
